Warriors Chatroom ( Idea stolen from multiple users.)
CHATROOM 3''' ' ~'YouRockMaWorldBright''' has logged in~ YouRockMaWorldBright: -Is there anyone there? Im soooooo bored. -someone, just talk 2 me pleeeeeeeeeeeease -i'm gonna log into a kittypet chatroom if someone doesn't reply. its cloudtail so I have my kittypet password... ~'Princessy<3' has logged in~ Princessy<3: -Cloudtail! How r u and Fireheart doing??? i can't get over how brave you are to live in the forest YouRockMaWorldBright: -Princess your SO EMBARRASSING all the Clan leaders are gonna see this conversation at the virtual Gathering -btw WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON WARRIOR CHATROOMS quickly log off!!! ~BrightInTheHeart has logged in~ BrightInTheHeart: Cloudtail, I hav 2 tell you something... YouRockMaWorldBright: go on <3 <3 BrightInTheHeart: well you know how much I love you... Princessy<3: Aww thats so cute Cloudtail!!!! You've found a sweetheart already!!!! I hope you're being good to my kit, "BrightInTheHeart" And remember Cloudtail, I love you as well! You were my first kit! YouRockMaWorldBright: GET OUTTA MY LIFE BrightInTheHeart: X( YouRockMaWorldBright: oh fox dung, not you Brightheart, i was talking to Princess ~Princessy<3 has switched chatrooms~ ~IwalkHisDreamsForever has logged in~ ~'MyClanDroveMehCrazy has logged in~' BrightInTheHeart: we need to improve the security everyone is hacking into our chatroom IwalkHisDreamsForever: Is firestar here? YouRockMaWorldBright: soz no he's looking for me at Sunningrocks lol XD IwalkHisDreamsForever: it's not funny i have to deliver an omen to him MyClanDroveMehCrazy: you MOUSEBRAIN now they know we hacked their chatroom!!!! IwalkHisDreamsForever: apologies, Bluestar MyClanDroveMehCrazy: :( ohh thanks a lot now the whole of Starclan knows that it was me that hacked the chatroom. Well done. i should reveal who you are too. that'd serve u right :P ~'IwalkHisDreamsForever '''has switched chatrooms~ ~'MyClanDroveMehCrazy has logged out~ YouRockMaWorldBright: I'm gonna have to talk to firestar about this is i TOLD him that it would hapen BrightInTheHeart: no cloudtail i still have 2 tell you the news YouRockMaWorldBright: kk i'll take ma laptop to sunningrocks. well. actually i cant coz its not my laptop it's firestars and he's gonna kill me if he sees me on it. BrightInTheHeart: O_O you naughty cat lol YouRockMaWorldBright: ikr i gotta go 2 sunningrocks anyway bye i love you ~'YouRockMaWorldBright '''has logged out~ BrightInTheHeart: but the news!!! IM EXPECTING YOUR KITS!!! urgh he's so annoying ~'BrightInTheHeart 'has logged out~ ~'Lepster4ever 'has logged in~ ~'FlamingForest01 '''has logged in~ Lepster4Ever: I caught two ThunderClan members on Sunningrocks yesterday and they have been taken to camp for interrogation. FlamingForest01: oms oms oms (translaters note: oh my Starclan) Sunningrocks is our territory!!! WHO WERE THEY????? Lepster4Ever: They said their names were Cloudtail and Squirrelflight FlamingForest01: oh thank starclan no-one important then. kk gtg bye '~FlamingForest01 '''has logged out.~ ~'MysteryMist 'has logged in~ ''Lepster4Ever has changed location to "StarClan" MysteryMist: nooooooooooooooooooooooo Leopardstar how did you die??? what will i do without you?? XD ~'StormByTheBeach '''has logged in~ MysteryMist: oh hey sandstorm... soz my clan leader just died. okay brb i gotta go and see how she died :( ~'BrambyTheAwesome 'has logged in~ BrambyTheAwesome: At least she died in the coolest virtual enviroment ever. well it depends if u include warriors fanfiction wiki. StormByTheBeach: hey brambleclaw wuu2 BrambyTheAwesome: Oh hi sandstorm just wanted to let you know that your family is slowly driving me crazy. StormByTheBeach: ikr BrambyTheAwesome: come 2 think of it my family isnt exactly squeaky clean either ~Shining'Golden 'has logged in~ ShiningGolden: how dare u StormByTheBeach: lol serves u right brambleclaw... kk gtg im on full moon patrol ~'StormByTheBeach 'has logged out~ ~'ShiningGolden 'has logged out~ ~'BounceBack 'has logged in~ BrambyTheAwesome: is that smokepaw or heavystep Bounceback: how many times??? smokepaw did NOT bounce back!!! smokefoot is a different cat!!! only i, the great heavystep, can do that!!!!! ('A/N he hasn't died the second time yet XD) BrambyTheAwesome: lol okay... Bounceback: What on earth in full moon patrol?????????? BrambyTheAwesome: idk. why dya ask????? Bounceback: sandstorm said she was going on full moon patrol BrambyTheAwesome: urm... you have to remember that sandstorm is kinda old. her craziness has started to come through. Bounceback: lolumz you would think that my craziness would be bad, after dying and coming back good as new!!! and i lurrrve unicorn and chicken biscuits, it's ma favourite treat!!!!!!! BrambyTheAwesome: okay... Bounceback: mummy i want a pet toothbrush and a dinosaur that makes chicken noises when you press its belly. I WANT THEM NOW all the other hedgehogs have got them :'( BrambyTheAwesome: why dont you try the other chatroom??? thats where all the REAL warriors go. ~'Bounceback '''has switched chatrooms~ 'SquirrelzRock '''has changed occupation to "prisoner" BrambyTheAwesome: This has gotta be my lucky day!!!!! ~'TalonFrost '''has logged in~ TalonFrost: lol my hacking is awesome innit bro BrambyTheAwesome: ikr TalonFrost: awkward BrambyTheAwesome: i didnt think it was awkward till you said it was TalonFrost: kk d'ya wanna meet up on Deathland???? BrambyTheAwesome: ??????????????????????????????/ TalonFrost: come on you gotta know what deathland is right????? BrambyTheAwesome: no TalonFrost: its like the coolest game ever where you have to kill all the other players... virtually of course *purrs evilly* BrambyTheAwesome: soz to tell u this but i gtg TalonFrost: lets meet up on the DF chatrooom BrambyTheAwesome: no way!!! im going on the starclan chatroom ~'BrambyTheAwesome''' has switched chatrooms~ ~'TalonFrost '''has switched chatrooms~ ___________________________________________________________- STARCLAN CHATROOM ~'YellowzDaName has logged in~ ~'''IwalkHisDreamsForever '''has logged in~ IwalkHisDreamsForever: i wish firestar and i had a kit!!!!!! sandstorm's kits are nice but it would be soooooo much better if i could guide my own kin. YellowzDaName: then the kit would have to live without a mother. would u wish that on any cat? IwalkHisDreamsForever: i guess not but sandstorm could adopt it and i'd visit it every day YellowzDaName: stop upsetting urself spottedleaf!!!!!!! IwalkHisDreamsForever: i havent told this to any cat yet but i still love him. that day, when clawface came, I was screeching and screeching and no cat came. I was lying in my own blood and i wanted to live. the last thing i saw was his face, his emerald-green eyes glittering with warmth, his flaming coat blazing like the sun as the scent of his fur was strengthened by my herbstock.. that was my last memory of him. YellowzDaName: stop feeling sorry 4 urself and think of others for a change. I lost three of my kits and my last kit was as bad as tigerstat. actually brokenstar was worse coz he cares nothing for his kin. - *tigerstar ''StormByTheBeach''' has sent a friend request to IwalkHisDreamsForever'' IwalkHisDreamsForever: I'm gonna decline or she'll see what i wrote about firestar ~BrambyTheAwesome has logged in~ IwalkHisDreamsForever: brambleclaw you're not meant to be here :( BrambyTheAwesome: well you can't talk!!!! not after what u and bluestar did YellowzDaName: SPOTTEDLEAF WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?????????? IwalkHisDreamsForever: what do u mean brambleclaw???????????? ''MyClanDroveMehCrazy's account has been posted as "temporarily banned"'' IwalkHisDreamsForever: whoops... sorry bluestar YellowzDaName: did u get her banned? WHAT DID YOU DO????????????????????????????? ~'IwalkHisDreamsForever '''has logged out~ YellowzDaName: tell me what she did brambleclaw ~'BrambyTheAwesome 'has logged out~ ~'FeatherOfTheTribe 'has logged in~ ~'StreamOfSilver 'has logged in~ FeatherOfTheTribe: mother!!!! StreamOfSilver: my young one, I must ask you something. FeatherOfTheTribe: kk StreamOfSilver: you don't mind if crowfeather takes leafpool as a mate for a while do u??? FeatherOfTheTribe: oms why why whyyyyyyyyy couldnt i live i love him so so so so much it hurts and he was dying inside about me and now he's gonna stop loving me. StreamOfSilver: if it makes u feel any better, graystripe has a new mate and so does firestar. me and spottedleaf are going through the same thing as u. FeatherOfTheTribe: thnx but that doesn't really make me feel any better StreamOfSilver: sorry my daughter but crowfeather is being emotinaly tortured coz of u can u tell him dat you dont mind if he takes another mate FeatherOfTheTribe: he might think i dont luv him anymore StreamOfSilver: would u rather he got sick with self-hate then??? YellowzDaName: dont mean to interfere but its not possible 2 be sick wiv self-h8 FeatherOfTheTribe: dw its not interfering yellowz xx StreamOfSilver: you could get leafpool to tell him then YellowzDaName: i could arrange 4 u to reincarnate if u want FeatherOfTheTribe: THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YellowzDaName: but the only available body 4 u to reincarnate into is leafpools future kit, lionblaze FeatherOfTheTribe: ugh so i would b crowfeathers SON??????????? hes not exactly gonna want 2 be my mate. no thnx. BrambyTheAwesome: wait someone said yesterday that Lionblaze was gonna b MY son StreamOfSilver: uh... we don't know yet. FeatherOfTheTribe: and ur not meant to b here. not meaning to b mean or anything. lol, not meaning to be mean. ~'BrambyTheAwesome 'has switched chatrooms~ ~'ReddieRocker 'has logged in~ ~'BlazingRoar 'has logged in~ ~StormyWhite has logged in~ StormyWhite: hi ReddieRocker: oms i keep forgetting ur dead. FeatherOfTheTribe: lol probably the awkwardest sentense ever. "oms i keep forgetting ur dead." ha ha luv it :) ReddieRocker: yep :) YellowzDaName: whos dat ReddieRocker: Redtail the awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! StreamOfSilver: hi FeatherOfTheTribe: you're cool, so why not choose a cooler name? StormyWhite: in other words, your name is rubbish YellowzDaName: yeh its pathetic. Reddie Rocker? huh! ReddieRocker: buwwies!!!!!!!!! FeatherOfTheTribe: *looks round wildly* where are the buwwies? StreamOfSilver: whats a buwwy? FeatherOfTheTribe: it sounds like bunny if you say it out loud StreamOfSilver: why don't you just say "bunnies" then? ReddieRocker: no, "buwwies" actually meant "bullies". anyway. im gonna change my name ~'ReddieRocker 'has logged out~ StormyWhite: who is BlazingRoar? YellowzDaName: probably one of those annoying loners that accidentally log on BlazingRoar: excuse me, Yellowfang. This is Raggedstar. FeatherOfTheTribe: lol awkward YellowzDaName: ur name is supposed to make it possible for us to guess who u r BlazingRoar: is that all u can say???? YellowzDaName: its over between us. life has torn us apart. BlazingRoar: this is about brokentail isnt it????????????????????? YellowzDaName: yes ~'BlazingRoar 'has logged out~ ~'YellowzDaName '''has logged out~ ________________________________________________________________ Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Melodybird's fanfics